


Only one

by letitmclennon



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: 30 OTP challenge, Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flash Fic, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: From chapter 3:"Daddy?""Yes, darling?""You know, we have a new classmate.""Really?" her father said, "And how is he?"
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura & Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 11





	1. First meeting

He was the only, legitimate, master of the Clow cards.

It was his destiny, after all.

He belonged to the Li clan and was a relative of Clow Reed himself, so the Clow cards were his business.

End of story.

That little girl, that Sakura what-the-hell-was-her-name, had nothing to do with this.

Syaoran had met her just that morning for the first time at school. Thinking of her again, he could only snort.

Too stupid, too pathetic.

Too weak.

When he arrived in that city, he couldn’t believe that the cards were under her control, yet his Rashinban pointed towards her and certainly his compass wasn’t wrong. It was created by Clow Reed himself.

That's why, as insignificant as she may be, Sakura was the current mistress of the Clow cards. Cerberus himself had chosen her, entrusting her with that important task.

But she wouldn't last long, Syaoran was sure.

_She_ was just a little girl, whose magical powers were infinitely weak when compared to his own. In nine months she hadn’t yet been able to complete the mission and get all the cards. How was that possible?

_He,_ on the other hand, had been prepared for this task from an early age, learning to use magic and fight with the sword.

No, Syaoran wouldn't let her complete the mission. He would do anything to put a spoke in her wheels.

As the future leader of the Li clan, it was his clear duty.

He was certain, he would eventually oust Sakura.

No matter what.


	2. Unrequited love

Syaoran had wandered aimlessly around the king penguin’s park after school.

When he realized he wasn't going to get anything that way, he sat on the swing and stared at a small square box with a ribbon in his hands.

He sighed soundly.

The day before, he made chocolate to give to Sakura for Valentine's Day. Too bad that while everyone that morning at school had managed to give chocolate to the loved one, he couldn’t.

Sakura was so happy and was in such a hurry to go home after school to meet Yukito, that Syaoran didn’t have the courage to hold her just to give her the chocolate.

He was so clumsy that he was ashamed of himself. 

However, he had made that chocolate for Sakura. He'd never done anything for anyone. Not even for Yukito, the year before. That time he just bought some chocolate in a shop.

But for Sakura he made an effort with all himself and the only thing he wanted now was to let her have his present in any way. He doubted that he could give it to her in person: she was with Yukito now and Syaoran couldn’t bother her. He probably would have left it somewhere in the end.

So, gathering his courage, he jumped on his feet and walked towards Kinomoto’s house.

The ground floor light was on. Syaoran could imagine them all gathered to dine together, Sakura smiling as always, that smile that warmed even his heart.

That smile that was born spontaneously especially in front of Yukito.

He wondered why he was hurting himself that way, imagining her happy and smiling with someone who wasn't him.

_Maybe because you're pathetic!!,_ he told to himself, covering his face with his hand.

Sometimes he really was when it came to her...

Syaoran sighed and shook his head.

He had to go home and investigate about that coat. If he could only help Sakura a little with what was going on, he could be happy and satisfied with himself. It wasn't much, but he might have discovered something useful.

So he approached the letterbox and let the chocolate slip into it.

That was fine, he told himself.

Even though she would never know it was his.

Even though she could never love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we go with chapter 2. I chose the prompt Unrequited love, which Syaoran knew very well. :/  
> Anyway, I really like CCS' chapter when Syaoran wanted to give her the chocolate, but gave in because she was in a hurry to come back home to Yukito. :3  
> Next flash, Childhood friends au.


	3. Childhood friends au

"Daddy?"

"Yes, darling?"

Sakura was going home from kindergarten, hand in hand with her dad, and like every day, she really wanted to tell him everything that happened that morning.

"You know, we have a new classmate."

"Really?" her father said, "And how is he?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment, before answering, "He looked sad. The teacher said he just came here."

"Then he probably hasn’t got many friends. Maybe that’s why he is sad."

"We asked him to play together, but he said no. He has been alone all day."

"Perhaps it is difficult for him."

"Difficult?"

Sakura, not understanding, looked at her father who smiled and stopped, kneeling in front of her.

"Sakura, not all children are as cheerful and sociable as you are. It's harder for some to make friends with others."

"Then can I help him?"

"Of course." Fujitaka said, smiling and taking her face in her hands,"Don't give up. Go and ask him to play again." 

"And he won’t be sad anymore?"

"I'm sure with you as friend he won't be."

Sakura smiled, happy with her new mission. Throughout the evening she was busy thinking about what they could play together and the next morning she finally got her chance.

When she entered the classroom, she saw the new child in a corner playing distractedly with a car. So Sakura approached him. This time she wouldn't give up.

"Hi!"

The child looked up and stared at her in surprise.

"I’m Sakura Kinomoto." the little girl went on, as he didn’t answer.

The child seemed unsure about what to do. He looked at his car for a moment and then looked back on Sakura.

“Li Syaoran.”

His answer made the little girl smile, "The teacher said you had just arrived from another city."

Syaoran nodded shyly.

"Is it so far away?"

"It's in China."

Sakura looked at him amazed, "So it’s a long way from here."

"It's not that far away."

Syaoran looked at her, puzzled, as she sat beside him.

"Do you miss it?"

"A little." he replied, shrugging.

"I'm sure you had so many friends there, didn't you?"

"No."

Sakura opened her eyes wide, surprised, "Not even at school?"

"I didn't go to school. I was with the nanny at home."

"Wow, then we can be friends if you want, alright?"

The child stared at her for a few seconds, surprised. Then he smiled and Sakura felt like the happiest little girl in the world.

"Alright."

Mission accomplished!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love to imagine them as childhood friends. I mean, that could be a prompt for a whole long fic. :3   
> Anyway, hope you like it.  
> Next flash, Princess and knight.   
> Ciao!  
> Chiara

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! Here we are, with a new story. This will be a sort of 30 otp challenge. Surely between my job and university I would never have been able to do it in a month, one chapter a day. But I've transformed the challenge in being able to write short chapters, like ficlets. 😊  
> I had already used a challenge prompts for another fandom, but they didn't inspire me for Sakura and Syaoran. So I looked for other lists and eventually I made a mix of prompts that inspired me the most. The title is taken from a song by Card Captor Sakura's ost, Hitotsu dake, sung by Sakura's voice actress. <3  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :3  
> Next chapter, Unrequited love.  
> Ciao!  
> Chiara


End file.
